The Unknown Weasley
by Syanra
Summary: Nuvaya 'Abigale' Felton is the daughter Charlie Weasley never knew he had. Her mother, Cecelia Felton used a Glamour Potion on her to hide the Weasley genetics. Abigale has a love for dragons...Please read and review! She also finds romance...with a Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1: Abigale

1. Abigale

All my life, fifteen years, I have not known my father. every time I ask my mum about it, she shakes her head. "No, Abigale." She says.

I know something she doesn't know I know: when I was little, she used a Glamour Potion on me. My grandmother accident let this slip when she said, "Your hair isn't naturally blond! And what happened to your blue eyes? They're _green!_" Truth is, she's a Muggle. Grandfather is a Pureblood Gryffindor. He fell in love with my grandmother, and waited until _after _my mother was born to tell her that he's a wizard. From what I hear, my father's a Pureblood. My grandfather knows of him. He's not Draco Malfoy, though. He's a Slytherin. They're evil.

Well, not all Slytherins…I guess Mr. Malfoy's okay, I mean to be in love with his son-wait!-Scorpius is my best friend, there's no way I'm in love with him! No, he's just one f my three best friends, that's all.

James is funny. After he leaves, it'll be a boring two years. Then, after a year, my three best friends in the whole world-Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy-will leave. They better owl me _every_day.

Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley are fun to be with too. I'm going to miss them after I leave.

Molly and Lucy Weasley are in my year, as is Fred Weasley II. Roxanne Weasley is a year younger than Hugo and Lily.

* * *

I was sitting by Rose on the train.

"Did you know there's going to be a Christmas Ball for fifth through seventh years this year?"

"Can't wait.." I said sarcastically, obviously not as excited as she wants me to be. She could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Rose."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Can you talk about it?"

I shook my head. Not with all her cousins around.

"Will you speak about it if we find another compartment?"

I thought, then nodded.

She grabbed me by the hands and pulled me up. She dragged me into an empty compartment.

"Nuvaya Abigale Felton, you tell me what's going on _right now!" _She pointed a finger in my face.

I pushed her finger away. "I'm not supposed to look like this," I gestured to my face.

"Why not?"

"Apparently when I was little, my mother used a Glamour Potion on me. One that doesn't wear off." I sighed.

"I could ask my mother for a spell or potion that cancels out the effects." Rose pulled on my straight, blond hair.

"That would be nice, but _please _don't tell anyone."

"Secretive is my middle name."

"No it's not. Your middle name is-"

She cut me off. "We both know what my middle name is, Nuvaya, there's no need to say it."

"_Abigale! _Don't call me Nuvaya!"

"It's what McGonagall said at the Sorting." Rose did her best McGonagall voice, which is actually, a good impression, "Felton, Nuvaya!"

"Didn't correcting her in front of the whole school help much?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, not really."

"I swear, if one more person calls me Nuvaya again, I'm going to throttle them."

Rose half-laughed, tugging at her bushy red hair.

I looked into her deep, chocolate eyes. "What's wrong?" She only plays with her hair when something's wrong.

"Dad."

"What about him?"

"He's just overreacting about my dating Lysander…"

"Like how?" I sat on the cushion next to her, rather than the one across from her I _had _been occupying.

"He thinks that since we're dating I'll get pregnant. Uncle Harry doesn't think Lily'll get pregnant with Oliver Thomas!"

I tried not to laugh.

"Go ahead! Laugh! I know you want to!"

"Rose, your father is more protective than Harry, that's it!"

"And?"

"Your father loves you more than Harry loves Lily," I know this isn't true, but I'm just trying to comfort her. "Plus, Lysander is a year older than you. That could be the reason."

Rose shrugged. "I guess…"

"Oh! And remember Teddy and Victoire years back? He was snogging her on the train. He doesn't want the same to happen to you."

"Why not? Mum says Dad was snogging this girl every day, almost_ everywhere _in their sixth year."

"What did Teddy and Victoire's snog lead to? _Pregnancy. _Marriage. Then triplets. Well-there was a distance between that certain snog and pregnancy, but it happened! He's afraid of the marriage part, Rosie. That's all! He just doesn't want to lose his baby girl."

Rose smiled. "You're right," she hugged me. "Thank you! I'll write that letter to Mum right away!" She picked up a quill and parchment and wrote frantically When she finished, she handed it to me to proof read.

* * *

_Dear Mum, _

_Hello! Miss you already, Mum! Oh, and you too, Daddy!_

_Mum, do you know of a spell or potion that can help cancel the effects of a Glamour Potion? It'll be _really _helpful right now! Don't ask questions and I won't be Uncle Fred, or was it George?- said tat to you in your fifth year and their seventh?_

_It's not me, it's for my friend Nuvaya-_

* * *

Which I crossed off and wrote Abigale-

* * *

_-the girl that came for a quick visit a couple years back? Blond hair, brown eyes? Daddy thought she was a Malfoy? By now, you should remember. She has reason to believe her mother used a Glamour Potion on her._

_I miss you and Daddy!_

_Love you lots!_

_Rose_

* * *

I handed it to her, and she attached it to her owl. She opened the window and let Nestle (the dark brown owl) fly out.

"We'll see Mum's reply soon!" She said, shaking me.

* * *

**New story! Whatcha think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Feast

2. The Feast

* * *

Headmaster McGonagall was in the middle of the Sorting when Peeves was making a ruckus outside of the Great Hall, mainly to frighten poor first years. She turned the Sorting over to Flitwick and went to deal with Peeves. _If only she could throw him out of the castle…but he does do some funny things…_

I felt eyes on my back from the Slytherin Table. I craned my neck and a Slytherin has been watching me the whole time. I turned and waved to the platinum blond haired boy with amazing gray eyes that you could just melt away in- I mean…just gray eyes. Alonso Zabini- son of Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson- nudged him in the ribs and raised an eyebrow. Goyle III did the same. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing and turned away, back to the Sorting.

An eleven year old girl with dark brown hair and dark green eyes came behind me. "Hello," she said in a high, squeaky, nervous voice.

"Hi. Gail, right?" Gail Vexel, a new Gryffindor.

"Yes."

Awe. Usually they forget their name was said at the Sorting and freak out. "I'm Abigail," I said, covering Rose's mouth with my hand before she could say my real name- which I knew she would do, "would you like to sit here?" I made room for her on the bench.

"Okay," she said, sitting down.

"I'm Gryffindor's fifth year Prefect, as is Fred, here," I gestured across from me to him. "Are you excited about Hogwarts?"

"I was nervous. See, I'm Muggleborn…does that matter?"

I shook my head. "Of course not! Well, I can't say the same for the Slytherins, except Scorpius. His father _hated _Muggleborns- but then, one saved his life, and he was grateful. This is Rose Weasley, daughter of that very Muggleborn."

"Weasley? I've read about them! Which are you the daughter of?"

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Two thirds of the Golden Trio."

"I've always liked the name Hermione…" Gail said.

"Watch it! That's what I'm going to name _my _daughter!" Rose glared.

Gail nodded sacredly. "O-of course."

"It's okay. Rose used to be in love with Sirius Black, though she never met him!"

"Shut up!" Rose said defensively. "You too."

I half-laughed at her. "I know."

"You admit it?"

I nodded. "Without shame, still do in fact." Rose snorted. "What? He's _cute!"_

Rose glared at me. After a pause, she said, "I wanted to say that!" She said jokingly. I pushed her gently. "Hey!" She pushed me back and we both stared laughing.

After our giggle fit, I looked at the Slytherin Table. Scorpius met my eye and waved, I waved back and got lost in a beautiful gray storm…No! I didn't…I couldn't have! Goodness!

"_Navi!" _Fred said in a sort of annoyed manner.

"Huh? And it's _Abigale!" _

"Whatever, I've been trying to get your attention. The feast ended, and we need to lead the Firsties to the Common Room." He said. "_Navi."_

"Oh, yeah-" a pause, "-_Abigale!" _I yelled, then realized everyone was looking at me. I blushed. _Great. Now I'm the psycho person in love, uh, I mean, best friends with Scorpius Malfoy._

All the Prefects (which, from Gryffindor, was: me, Fred, Rose, Albus, James (surprised, huh?), and Daisy West, a Muggleborn seventh year). I looked at the sixth year Slytherin Prefect, Scorpius.

Since James had become Prefect, the Slytherin aand Gryffindor houses usually had a race to see who as out of the Great Halll first. This year, Scorpius and I agreed the losing Prefect would have to do something for the winning Prefect. Last year, Slytherin won. This year,Gryffindor had won. Two years for Gryffindor, one for Slytherin. I gave Scorpius the same smirk he gave me last year- though I had not been a Prefect then. He held up his hand and I stopped walking as the rest of the Gryffindors filed out. I met up with the Slytherins and walked along side Scorpius.

"That wasn't fair."

"Yes it was." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. "We won fair and square."

"All right. What do you want?"

"Give me some time to think."

"Okay…" He laughed. "I guess it was fair. Meet me at the base of the staircase, first floor, when you're out 'patrolling the halls' later. Go to your Gryffindors."

"Ten?"

"Sounds like a date."

_Oh, how I wish it was one! _Um, I mean…forget it. "You wish."

He smirked, and I patted the top of his head, which was easy because I'm only an inch or two shorter than him- something that remained untouched by the Glamour Potion- my mother's short. Then I headed to the Gryffindors, trying frantically to catch up with them before I missed the password- again.

* * *

_**Other updates won't be so quickly, I just got bored. Please, please review! They motivate me to write sooner. Plus, don't you like a good review?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Dragons

Chapter 3: Dragons

* * *

Three words: I like dragons. Four words: I also like flying.

All my friends know of this, of course. Rose's uncle, Charlie Weasley, works with dragons in Romania. So does David Greengrass, Scorpius's uncle. He and Charlie are co-workers.

My love of dragons and flying has to come from my father's side. My mother hates flying and is terrified of dragons, saying they're untamed, horrible beasts. She's never gotten to know one.

I replaced James as the Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He doesn't mind. He's the Captain (not for long though, then it'll probably go to Albus, an excellent Chaser). James is now Keeper, and he prefers that position, saying he's a better Keeper than Seeker anyways. He himself admitted I was the best Seeker he ever saw, way better than him. That's a lie though. At least it should be. He's the child of two excellent Seekers. I just have keen, alert eyes and am quick on a broomstick.

Anyways, onto Scorpius. He was at the bottom staircase exactly at ten. I was there a little earlier than he.

"Are you willing to ditch your Prefect responsibilities?" He asked.

I shrugged. "There are other Prefects around." What in the world was I saying? Perhaps my father was an adventurous rule-breaker or the handsome Scorpius Malfoy changed me from an angel to a rebel. _Did I just call Scorpius handsome? Erm…forget I said it…_

He smiled. "Forbidden Forest?"

"The missing monster wants to return?" I asked jokingly. _Am I considering breaking two rules in one night? _

"Oh, yes," he smirked, "and that monster is bringing a friend along. She's _double _the trouble he is."

I smiled. "You know it's true." _It so _isn't! He smirked again. "You smirk too much." I told him. It's true! Every time he looks at me, he's smirking!

"There's a surprise in the Forbidden Forest for you," he said, and he wasn't smirking anymore (hallelujah!). He grabbed my hand, which sent a warm feeling through me, and pulled met of the castle, discreetly across the fields to the Forbidden Forest.

"People from Romania brought baby dragons for Hagrid's next Care of Magical Creatures class. An old friend of mine, AKA my uncle, said I can come look at them."

I smiled widely. He knew me so well! We went to the forest and Scorpius's uncle, David Greengrass, mentioned before, greeted us.

"Charlie! It's my nephew!" David yelled at a red-haired man, who was grooming a dragon. He looked up from his work.

"Hey." he called, "I'll be just a minute." Then he returned to his work.

"Charlie? Haven't you ever kissed a girl? Every time I see you, you're taking care of dragons. Get a life."

Charlie smiled, caught up in memory. "I've had a girlfriend before. We've kissed."

"Where is she now?"

Charlie shrugged.

"Uh-huh. She's imaginary."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "No she's not."

David smirked (family thing?). "Yeah, right." He said sarcastically.

Charlie finally finished his work and looked at us. "I thought you only had a nephew," he said, noticing me.

"They're not related. She's probably his girlfriend."

I blushed madly and glanced up to Scorpius, his face displaying a sort of horrified look. I dropped my gaze down.

"We're not dating!" Scorpius said quickly. _I wish we were though, Scorpius._

"Yeah, sure."

"We're not!"

"She's outta your league anyways," David said, and I blushed again. I smiled slightly now, though.

"Norwegian?" I asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Charlie asked.

"The dragon," I said, memorized by it. I took a few steps toward it until I was right in front of it.

Charlie smiled. "Oh yeah. She is. How'd you know?"

"I like dragons." I said.

"Have you ever ridden one?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

I nodded.

He pointed to the Norwegian dragon. "That's Thaliana. Thalia. She's gentle. Good for first time flyers. Just swing your leg over the side and say 'up'."

I did. Thalia was…graceful. She was gentle- as Charlie said she would be. The wind felt great in my hair.

"Just circles around the forest!" Charlie called. I should've asked him how to control the dragon's flight, but I didn't.

I needn't either. Thalia had understood Charlie. She flew in circles, barely above the Forbidden Forest.

"Down," I murmured to her after half an hour. She gracefully landed right where we had taken off from. "Good Thalia," I said, patting her head as I got off. She roared happily, quietly.

"She likes you." Charlie told me.

"She usually don't open up that quickly," David said. My nose twitched, but I ignored the fact he said 'don't ' when he should've said 'doesn't'. "Besides Charlie."

Charlie smiled. "Maybe this girl's just a natural."

"Abigale."

"Huh?"

"My name is Abigale."

"That's pretty. After Hogwarts, what do you plan on doing?"

I shrugged. "Probably some Care of Magical Creatures job."

Charlie nodded. "Not going to be an Auror?"

I shook my head. "My mum's too overprotective."

"And your father?"

A sad smile crossed my face. "I'm sure he wouldn't care."

"Abigale, I think it's time we return to the castle. Before the others notice we're gone," Scorpius said.

"I guess you're right." I followed him to the castle.

* * *

_**Please review! And…what do people do to drop hint to their crushes? ;). I would like to know please, if any you are experienced. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Responses

Chapter 4: Responses

* * *

I met Rose in the Common Room.

"Where were you last night? I couldn't find you!"

I shrugged. "Somewhere."

"I hate it when you're sarcastic." She said, although she started laughing.

"May I see your O.W.L. results?" I wasn't looking forward to them this year.

She nodded, and handed me a parchment of paper. I looked at it, and my eyes widened. Straight O's. Truly her mother's daughter. I'll be lucky if I get a single A. It'll be a _miracle _if I got an O.

"You're really smart," I told her.

She shrugged, trying to seem blasé. However, I knew Rose better than that. She was thrilled by her scores. Rose is simply, naturally smart.

"No need to be modest, Rose! It's true." I said, handing the parchment back to her. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat breakfast."

"Okay," Rose said. "How are things between you and Andy?" She asked, nudging me in my ribs as we sat..

My stomach dropped at the thought of him. "He, uh," I couldn't stand him anymore. He's an American student whose family moved here. He's a wizard- and my ex-boyfriend. "We-re not together anymore."

"Why not?" She asked, her eyes darting down the Hufflepuff Table. Not seeing him at his house table, she check the others. I looked for him, too. We found him at the Gryffindor Table. She was glaring and that's when I looked at him. He was kissing Marie Brown, Lavender Brown's, a single mother, daughter.

"That's why. I went to his house over the summer to visit- and they were snogging on the couch…while we were still together." I sadly dropped my gaze.

Rose's fists clenched. "I'm going kick his arse!" She yelled.

"Rose, I appreciate it, but he's not worth it."

"Is that why you were crying over the summer when I visited?"

Knowing it was best not to lie. I nodded. "Yeah, it was."

"He made you cry. I don't care what you say, 'it's not worth it,' it is. Albus and I are going to kick his sorry arse!"

I grabbed a piece of toast. "He's not worth it. And you _are not _dragging Al into this."

"Huh?" Al asked, looking up. "What am I possibly being dragged into?"

"Andy was cheating on her. I'm going to kick his arse. Want to help?"

"Hell yeah! He hurt Nuv- Abigale."

"He's not worth it!" I yelled. "Seriously! All I need is to get away from that arse- Oh! Rose, look at what you made me do!"

Rose shrugged. "Abigale said her first bad word!" She said proudly, hitting my shoulder with her fist.

I laughed.

"Hey! It's Nestle!" Rose exclaimed as her chocolate owl flew over head.

"Already?"

Rose shrugged. "It's my mum."

"True."

The owl swooped down, and stuck its leg towards us- a letter upon it. Rose detached it and read it, then handed it to me.

* * *

_Dear Rose,_

_Nuvaya, I know you're going to read this too._

_Anyways, yes there is a potion that counters the effects of a Glamour Potion, however it's a difficult one. It'll take at least a month to make._

_It's in this year's potions book, Rosie. It is called Tela Contur. You will not be making it in class, though it's in the book. If you do make it, be careful. I remember a PolyJuice Potion that wet wrong in my second year._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_Mum and second Mum to Nuvaya_

* * *

Rose pulled out her potions book. "What's the potion?"

"Tela Contur." I said. It felt weird on my tongue.

"Here!" Rose said, finding it in the table of contents. She turned to the page. "_'Tela Contur. Tela Contur helps counter the effects of a Glamour Potion. After preparing it, it has to sit for twenty-nine days, and it has to be stirred once a day, an hour a day, the same time each day.' _Doesn't sound hard enough." She bent the page down. "We need some things that we can get on our Hogsmeade Weekends. Other things- we might have to take from potions class."

"Okay," I said, nodding. "We can use my money. It _is _for me. You're not going to benefit from this."

Rose shook her head. "I'm throwing in my money, too. I _will _benefit from this," she said, hugging me. "I'll get to see what you naturally look like! Plus, it'll make you happier."

Joyous tears filled my eyes. "Thank you, Rose!" I said, hugging her.

"I'm still going to kick Andy's arse." She said, giggling. I laughed.

"Me too." Al said, then left the table.

"When's our first Hogsmeade Weekend?" Rose asked.

"This weekend." I said, grateful.

* * *

**_Please review! Hints for crushes?_**


	5. Chapter 5: Ingredient Gathering

Thank you, reviewers!

* * *

Chapter five: Ingredient Gathering

The week was tedious. The excitement of Hogsmeade filled the minds of the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh years. The third years were nervous, yet excited like us higher years.

"What's Hogsmeade?" Gail asked that Saturday.

"It's a village for witches and wizards, invisible to a Muggle's eyes. Unless they have a magical relation. You'll get to go there in a couple years. "

"What is it like?"

"At first, it's amazing, fun, and the best thing ever. Then, as you keep going and get used to it, it's like, 'Yeah, nothing special." I told her, smiling.

"You're taking your Galleons?" She asked, noticing I had grabbed my bag.

"Yeah, Rose and I have a few things to pick up. It's for potions." Okay, it wasn't a _complete _lie.

"Oh, I see."

"I'll pick you up a little something from Rosemerta's."

"_Rosemerta's?"_

"It's a sweets shop in Hogsmeade."

"Oh!"

I smiled. "It's okay you didn't know. You're Muggleborn. You can't help it."

Gail smiled.

"In fact, Rose's mother is Muggleborn, and she's the smartest person I know! Albus, James, and Lily's grandmother was Muggleborn, and she was Head Girl. It doesn't matter on your blood status, it only matters if you apply yourself."

"Really?"

I nodded. "I have to go now. Don't want to waste any time," I said, rushing out.

* * *

I met Rose by the exit.

"Hey." She said, opening the door. She walked out without holding the door open for me- which I didn't expect or mind. "We have to owl Mum on her birthday. I can't believe it's less than twelve days away!"

I laughed. "I bet two Galleons Hugo doesn't remember." I said, pulling the Galleons out of my bag.

"Deal," Rose said, pulling the Galleons out of her own bag. We spotted Hugo up ahead. "C'mon!" She said, and started walking briskly up to him. I hurried, and reached him first.

"Hey," I said as Rose caught up.

"Hey," he replied.

"Hugo, when's Mum's birthday?" Rose asked.

"Um," he said, tapping a finger on his chin. "Tomorrow?" He said, uncertain.

"No! Ha, Rose, you owe me two Galleons." Rose groaned, and handed me the Galleons.

"This was a _bet?" _Hugo asked.

"Yeah, and Rose just lost. She said you'd get it. Her birthday's the nineteenth, by the way." Rose and I then continued walking briskly.

"Nuvaya!" Someone called. I rolled my eyes and turned.

"I go by Abigale!" I yelled, seeing it was Andy who had called my name. "What do _you_ want?" I snapped.

"You," he murmured, walking up to me. He tried to grab my hand, but I slapped his away.

"You kissed Marie because you're gay, isn't it?" Rose asked him.

"Rose!" I exclaimed, nudging her with my elbow.

And glared darkly at her. "No, I am _not _gay, Rose Weasley, I-"

"_Guys! _I'd expect this if one of you were a Slytherin, but you're a Gryffindor, and you're a Hufflepuff!" Whenever I look back at this, I wish I had looked around before I said this.

Scorpius- who had been in front of us- looked back. "A Slytherin and a Gryffindor can't be friends?" He asked.

"No, that's _not _what I meant!" I said as he started walking briskly away. "Scorpius!" I called, hurrying after him. I put my hand on his incredibly muscular shoulder. "That's not how I meant it." I repeated. He merely shrugged my hand off.

"Abigale, do you really thing a Gryffindor and a Slytherin can't be friends?"

"Of course not, we're friends, right?" _Though I wish we were much more…_

"Yeah," he said, smiling, "we are."

I grinned and gave him a little hug. "I gotta go." I said, running back to Rose. "C'mon," I whispered to her. "I want to get the ingredients." I glanced around. "Where's Andy?"

"I kinda…kicked his arse."

"Rose!"

"I Obliviated his memory, but he'll be sore," Rose smirked. "And sorry."

I laughed and hugged her. "Thank you."

"I thought you were against me kicking his bloody arse."

"Yeah, that was before I knew you Obliviated his memory." I giggled.

Rose laughed, linking her arm through mine, then we skipped around Hogsmeade for a while. It's nice to have fun after being locked up in Hogwarts for so long.

* * *

We went to Rosemerta's and got ourselves each a Butterbeer. Rose pulled out her potions book.

"We have to get fur of a werewolf, fangs of a vampire, blood of a giant, hair of a unicorn, blood of a dragon, a fairy's wing, and we'll need a lock of your hair."

"We won't be able to get all that stuff here!" I complained.

Rose shrugged. "It won't be that hard." She pulled at my hair. "We have ne of seven just here. We can go in a store and ask for a werewolf fur coat. we can ask Hagrid of some of his or Grawp's blood, the fangs we can get from Professor Mithar, the potions professor." She lowered her voice. "The fairy's wing and the unicorn hair we can get from the Forbidden Forest, but what about the dragon's blood?"

"Leave that up to me." I said, winking. Rose raised an eyebrow. I laughed, then gently hit her arm.

We finished our Butterbeers, then went to Hogsmeades's clothes shop.

"Hey, while we're here can we go dress shopping?"

"You can. I'm not sure I'm going to the Christmas Ball."

"Hugo is going to use an aging spell, Lily and Oliver are going to pretend to have other dates, then meet there. I'm going with Lysander."

"Do you remember when your mother told us about your uncles, George and Fred? About how they tried to use an aging potion in their sixth year to try to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

Rose laughed. "How can I forget? That's one of the few things I know about Uncle Fred…"

"Oh yeah, he died in the Second Wizarding War, didn't he?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, which is why no one really talks about him.."

"I like to pretend my dad was in the Second Wizarding War."

Rose shrugged. "Maybe he was."

I laughed as she looked through dresses. "Why are you even worrying about that now? You have three months." I told her.

"All the good dresses will be taken by then!" Rose said. After an hour, she decided on a pale pink dress made of floaty material.

We walked up to the counter." Do you have anything with werewolf fur?"

"Looking for exotics?" The woman behind the counter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you have any or not?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yes," the woman said. She went into the back and came out with a coat that had an abundant amount of werewolf fur on it.

"That'll do," I said, taking it. The whole thing was covered in fur!

"Four Galleons," the woman said. Rose and I each pulled out two. Afterwards, I shrunk them, and Rose put them in her bag.

"Two out of seven." I said. I then lowered my voice. "Let's go to the Forbidden Forest."

"Okay," Rose said, then I remembered my promise to Gail

"We have to go to Rosemerta's first, though," I said, and Rose asked no questions as we hurried to the sweets shop.

* * *

I ordered a box of Bertie's Every Flavor Beans for Gail, and Rose ordered her own. We then headed back to Hogwarts. "First, let's drop the stuf off." I said, and Rose followed me to our dormotry. I un-shrank the jacket and threw it on my bed. Rose pulled out a ring case, and put her still shrunken dress into it. Then, she put it in her trunk.

"I want to be extra safe with that dress." Rose said, making me laugh.

We went back to the Common Room and found Gail. "Hey!" I said, pulling out the candy and handing them to her.

"Thank you!" She said, hugging me.

"No problem," I said, and rose and I hurried out of the Common Room and down stairs to the school grounds. We looked around and Rose pulled out the Invisibility Cloak we…_borrowed_ from James. We took one last precautious look around and hurried at the same pace to the forest. We spotted a unicorn, tied to a tree.

I gasped and ran from under the cloak to it.

"I'll help you, but you'll have to give me a strand of your hair, okay? That's all I want," I murmured, stroking the unicorn's head. Rose plucked a strand of hair from its main as I used my wand to break the chain. "Thanks," I whispered as it ran off.

Rose pulled out the list. "Fairy's wing," she read off. We had to walk half an hour before we found any fairies. There was a small village of them near a mystic waterfall all the others were gathered around one, and she was singing while playing a small harp. She stopped when she saw us.

"Tahw ssenisud uoy evah ereh?" She asked in fairy, which I thankfully know. **(What business do you have here?)**

"I kees ot esrever a Ruomalg Noitop. Ni redro ot od taht I evah ot teg yriaf sgniw. Dluoc eno fo uoy dehs yuoy sgniw rof em? I lliw eb yrev lufetarg fo uoy." **(I seek to reverse a Glamour Potion. In order to do that I have to get fairy wings. Could one of you shed your wings for me? I will be very grateful of you.)**

The one who had been playing the harp looked me up and down. "Lla uoy kees si ruo sgniw? Uoy t'nod tnaw ruo erusaert?" **(All you seek is our wings? You don't want our treasure?)**

"Sey. Esaelp? Lla I tnaw si ot wonk tahw I kool ekil tuohtiw yna tnemtnahcne. Dluoc uoy od taht rof em? Elaelp?" **(Yes. Please? All I want is to know what I look like without any enchantment. Could you do that for me? Please?)**

"Os gnol sa uoy t'nod laets gnihtuna. Si taht ruoy esimorp?" **(So long as you don't steal anything. Is that your promise?)**

I nodded, then crossed my heart. "Lla I ksa si taht uoy ro enoemos esle dehs ruoy sgniw. Fi uoy od. I lliw evael uoy lla enola. Esor, ym dneirf, dna I esimorp." **(All li ask is that you or someone else shed your wings. If you do I will leave you all alone. Rose, my friend, and I promise.)**

The fairy nodded. "I eveileb yuoy," **(I believe you) **then she shend her wings.

"Knaht uoy." **(Thank you). **Rose and I walked away.

"How did you know how to speak fairy?" She asked, her eyes wide.

I shrugged. "I bought a book of languages once at Diagon Alley." I said, and Rose put the wing in her bag with the unicorn hair.

"Now let's go see Hagrid."

"For the blood?"

"No, for the _delicious _tea and snacks," Rose said sarcastically. I laughed, and hit her arm gently.

We skipped with the cloak over us out of the Forbidden Forest. We took it off when we got to Hagrid's hut. Rose looked around, stuffing that into her bag, too.

"Hagrid?" I asked, banging on the door.

"I'm comin'!" The half-giant called. "Who is it?"

"Rose and Nuv- OW!- Abigale!" Rose called back. I hit her arm when she almost said Nuvaya.

"Are yeh now?" He asked opening the door. "Yeh are," he made room, "come in."

"Actually, we were wondering if we could have some of Grawp's blood."

"Why?" Hagrid raised his eyebrows.

"It's for a potion."

"What kinda potion?"

"For practice."

"If yeh can draw blood from Grawp withou' him getting' uncomfortable, yeh can get it."

"Where is he?"

Hagrid smiled. "On the other side o' the Forbidden Forest."

"Well then, can we have some of your blood instead?"

Hagrid furrowed his eyebrows. "I dunno…"

"Please?" I asked, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"All righ'," He said with a sigh, offering his arm, looking away. I used my wand and conjured up a needle, then withdrew blood from Hagrid, thanked him, then walked away. Rose followed me, moving the blood to a vial, and gently putting it in her bag.

"You use the cloak and get fangs, and I'll get the dragon's blood."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked, holding it out to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine without it," I said, pushing it back towards her.

"'Kay, you can't change your mind!" She yelled, running to Hogwarts. I watched until she disappeared out of view.

I sighed, but laughed, and ran into the Forbidden Forest. I hoped to find Charlie along with Thalia.

When I walked to the area Scorpius had lead me to that night, I met David instead of Charlie. My face fell, my hopes and happiness were gone.

"David!" I called, and he looked up from the ground and leaned against a tree, trying to look cool.

"Yo." He asked, and I scoffed. He dropped the 'cool' look. "What's up?"

"I need some of Thalia's blood."

He just shrugged. "Okay."

I walked up to Thalia. "May I have a little bit of your blood?" I asked sweetly.

The dragon jerked her head back, but offered a paw. I carefully extracted some blood, and she nuzzled me with her nose. I turned my attention back to David. "Where's Charlie?" I asked, not able to keep the question back.

"He's at Hogsmeade."

"Oh. Well, I have to go. I'm meeting Rose in a few minutes." I said, leaving the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

_**Whatcha think? And, should Abigale get back with Andy or with Scorpius? Your choice people. Please review! Who caught on to the fairy talk? Tell me what it is.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Abigale's Dress

Chapter 6: Abigale's Dress

* * *

I beat Rose in the Common Room, and, after an hour, she arrived with the fangs.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

Rose shrugged. "It was all right."

"Did you meet Lysander along the way?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her.

She blushed immediately. "I, w-well, uh, we-"

"You two snogged!" I shrieked.

Rose shushed me, but nodded. "We snogged…" She admitted.

I shrieked and clapped my hands together. "How romantic!"

Rose shushed me again. "Don't tell anyone!" She warned, glancing around the empty Common Room.

I laughed. "Don't worry Rosie!"

"Rose," she corrected.

"So where are we going to brew this potion?" I asked.

"We can look around Hogwarts." Rose suggested.

"Yeah," I scratched my forehead. "Didn't your mum brew a PolyJuice potion in her second year."

Rose nodded. "In Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, because no one ever went in there ."

"Do you know where it is or if people still go there?"

Rose shook her head. "It's all quite a mystery."

I shrugged. "We'll figure it out."

"Eventually."

"I hope it's soon."

"Hm," Rose said. "Oh! I almost forgot! I'm suppose to meet Lysander-"

"Say no more, Rose.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Go," I said, and she rushed out of the Common Room. After ten minutes, I did too.

* * *

I told Rose I wasn't going to go to the Christmas Ball. Well, I lied. It was a masquerade theme, and I thought that after I drank the Tela Contur, I would not be recognized. I walked into the dress shop Rose and I had been in earlier.

I started browsing until I found the perfect dress after a half hour. It was blood red with floaty material, floor length, with a thick gold sash around the waist- the perfect dress for a Gryffindor.

"My goodness!" I exclaimed quietly, bringing it to the front counter.

Before I could reach the counter, however, someone had called my name, Abigale not Nuvaya.

"Yes?" I asked, turning. I saw it was Charlie Weasley.

"Hello," he said casually. "Are you getting that for the dance at Hogwarts?"

I nodded. "Pretty, isn't it?"

He shrugged. "I've never been a good judge on those kinds of things." He said, and I laughed. "So after that would you like to ride around on Thalia?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, nodding eagerly, then hurried off to buy the dress.

* * *

I shrank the dress with my wand and stuffed it in my bag. "I'm ready." I told Charlie, nodding.

"Okay," he said, and I followed him out of the shop.

"What were you doing there?" I asked.

"I was getting a tuxedo," he answered, shrugging. "I'm going to that dance thing at Hogwarts.

"Really?"

"Yes. Are you?"

I shook my head.

He stopped in the middle of the street and turned to me, his eyebrows raised. "Oh? Then why'd you buy that dress?"

Like my mother, I was an excellent liar. "I was getting that for my friend. She said 'I want something that has Gryffindor's colors.'"

"Hm…" Charlie said. For a second, I believed he knew I was lying. Then he shrugged, "I guess so." He turned, and continued walking. I smirked to myself, and continued following him. I loved my mother's lying abilities.

* * *

We found the Forbidden Forest thirty minutes later.

"How much time do I have to fly her now?"

Charlie shrugged as David quickly fed Thalia. "Until you have to return to the caslte."

"Really?"

He nodded. "And, after this year's over, maybe you can come to Romania to study the dragons and help."

I grinned widely. "I would love that."

"All right, but you'll need your parents' permission."

I sighed. "Dad won't mind, but Mum, I'm not sure."

Charlie watched my eyes. "You say that your dad won't care a lot." He told me, a deep frown on his face.

I shrugged sadly. "He and Mum aren't together anymore."

"Is it hard? Moving to house to house?"

I shook my head. "It isn't like that. She and Dad broke up before I was born."

We stopped talking as we reached Thalia and David.

"What's your friend's name? The one the dress is for?"

"Nuvaya. She prefers to be called Navi."

"Hm…"

"Can I ride Thalia now?"

"Sure."

I smiled and ran to the dragon. I loved her! She was sweet and her white and red colors of skin swirled together beautifully.

* * *

I rode her for hours. Charlie eventually yelled that it was getting dark.

"Abigale!" Charlie yelled.

"One more half hour!" I called.

"You said that a half hour ago! You should be at Hogwarts by now!" Charlie scolded. I sighed and flew down. "You can still make dinner." He informed, and I trudged to the castle.

* * *

**_This was a little personal because my parents split up after I was born and I haven't met my dad face to face yet… anyways, Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7: A Weasley!

Chapter 7: A Weasley!

* * *

Months passed quite quickly, we found the Room of Requirement, the potion was just about ready, and it soon grew December. Rose was talking excitedly about the dance, which I merely rolled my eyes at. "It's a waste of time, Rose!"

Rose glared. "No it's not!" She basically whined. "You should go."

"Yes. I'll be _perfectly_ happy being the loser without a date," I muttered.

"Ah, c'mon Abigale! What about Scorpius?"

"He never asked me."

"You could always ask him!"

"All the girls will talk about what a lose I am! The _girl_, asking the _boy_. I don't think so Rose."

"But-"

"Drop it!" I exclaimed, closing my book and throwing it across the Common Room.

Rose stood there, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Rose," I murmured, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No! It's perfectly fine!" She stormed to the dorms.

I buried my head into my hands. "What in the name of Merlin have I just done?!" I muttered, angry at myself. I ran out of the room, to the Room of Requirement. I punched the wall, then felt the blood on my knuckles. I growled, and punched again and again until my knuckle was a bloody mess, then collapsed and cried.

I stayed there until after dinner and then forced myself to go to my dorm room and cried myself to sleep. When I woke, I walked down to the Common Room, and saw Rose there. "H-hello.." I said tentatively.

She only ignored me.

And that hurt.

"Rose?"

"What?" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry.."

She only ignored me.

I went to breakfast alone, but didn't eat. Suddenly, someone sat down besides me and wrapped their arms around me.

"It'll be all right," Scorpius's voice assured me.

"N-no it won't... I messed up bad. I hurt Rose's feelings.."

"She'll forgive you, I'm sure of it."

I just nodded, hoping he was right.

* * *

The potion was finished right before the dance. So far, Scorpius was wrong about Rose.

I took it, and it was horrible. I gaped at the flavor; it tasted like vomit flavored beans(Bertie Bott's, to be exact).  
I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair darkened to red and curled. My eyes lightened to blue.

"My goodness... I'm a Weasley!" Shakily, I dressed and walked into the dance. Instantly, all eyes were on me. It was like Cinderella. Then I realized it was exactly like Cinderella, the unknown girl.

Scorpius looked up at me first. I blushed and approached him.

"May I have a dance?" I asked him.

He smiled, as if he knew who I really was. "Yes, Nuvaya."

I blinked. "H-how?"

"I'd recognize your voice out of any. What happened?"

"My mother used a Glamour Potion on me. This is what I truly look like."

He smiled wider. "I like it."

It was my turn to smile. Hesitatingly, I placed my lips on his.

I thought_ I_ surprised _him_. _He_ surprised _me_. By kissing back.

I giggled into his mouth. We both pulled away, smiling at each other.

"I love you.." We both murmured to each other, then kissed again.

"Oh, there's the prize you won. Have you thought of it?"

"Yes."

"What would you like?"

"You...as my boyfriend."

He smiled. "Your wish is my command, Sweetie."

I blushed and giggle.

After a bit, Charlie saw me and froze in his tracks.

I bit my lip and pulled away from Scorpius.

"Are you Cecelia's daughter?"

"You know my mum?"

He nodded slowly. "I'm... I'm your father."

It all make sense...the love of dragons, excellent Seekers, the looks!

I heard my mum's shriek. _Damn..._

"Nuvaya! Charlie! What the f-"

"Do not curse in front of our daughter!" Charlie- er, Dad- snapped, putting his hands on my shoulders.

Mum glared. "You are not her father."

"It's pretty obvious I am!"

"You will not be part of her life!"

I'm not missing anymore of it!"

"Nuvaya?"

"I chose Dad."

Mum growled, then tried to slap me.

_Tried_.

Dad stopped her.

Mum left me, and never visited me again.

I could care less.

* * *

_**Please review! Just the epilogue left! (if you want one). I had originally planned for this story to be longer, but the longer version was boring. =( sorry.**_


	8. Epilogue

Epilouge

* * *

I ran a hand through my red hair. "I'm not sure, Scorp." I admitted.

He pulled me close, kissing my lips. "Yes you are."

"He could get lost..."

"Draco's a big boy, Nuvaya. He can take care of himself. C'mon, let him do this."

I glanced to Draco. His large gray eyes are begging me to agree.

"Just this once? And if you don't like it, never again?" He begged.

I sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this. Fine, Draco."

"Yes!" He exclaimed happily, hugging me tight and kissing my cheek. He rushed off and grabbed the home phone, telling Ronald Scamander he was allowed to stay the night at his place. Even though Ronald is my godson and my cousin's(so odd to think of Rose as my cousin!) son, I don't like the idea letting my five year old son leave the house at all. Even to just go to Grandpa Charlie's is hard enough for me. And my father lives right next door!

Scorpius pulled me close again and kissed my jaw, trailing to my cheek, then to my lips. "Stop it," I told him.

"Stop what?" He murmured against my lips, poking his tongue through them. I pulled away.

"It was you kissing me like that that lead to this," I scowled, resting a hand on my swollen stomach.

He smiled, resting his hand over mine. "That was a good night, though."

I scowled again. _Why does he have to be right?_

"Mummy!" Draco's voice said, excited.

"Yes?"

"Can I feed the baby?"

"The baby isn't going to come for another month, Draco."

"Yes, but I saw a momma bird give her baby this!"

I looked over and Draco's hands and face were covered in mud, and he had both hands full of worms. "No!" I exclaimed, looking at the mud he had tracked into the house.

"Maybe if you eat them, the baby can have them!"

"Go take a bath."

"But-"

"Now, please."

Draco scowled and left the room. Scorpius began to rub my back soothingly. "Go sit on the bed. I'll clean up the mess and get you some bonbons."

"With cherries?"

"With cherries," he murmured, picking me up and carrying me to bed, where he gently set me down.

I picked up my phone and checked through the missed calls. _10 missed calls from Cecelia Felton._

I only shook my head. _10 missed calls deleted. _I have all I could ever want- a wonderful son, an amazing husband, and a loving father. I don't need the woman who had casted me away. I had spent most of my life trying to please her, and making myself miserable in the process. Now I have one amazing kid and another on the way... Oh shoot...

"Scorpius..." I called, standing and collecting my coat.

"Yes, my love?"

"Babyyyyy," my call turned into a scream from a contraction.

"Oh no!" He yelled, rushing over. I had warned him about cursing when I was pregnant with Draco when we were twenty-five.

He lead me to the car, calling our son over.

Draco sighed. "Daaaad! I'm packing for my sleepover!'

"Draaaaaco! Mummy's having the baby!"

"Really? Yay!" He jumped into the car and permitted himself to be seat-belted.

"Ready?" Scorpius asked me, grasping my hand.

"Yes, now get both hands on the wheel, dammit!"

"Language," Scorpius warned.

"Frankly I don't give a damn. I'm in paaa-aain and you're going to reprimand me about language!" I snarled.

He held his hands up in defense.

* * *

"Go get Draco," I murmured to Scorpius, holding our baby.

Scorpius nodded and kissed our red curls. This baby was the spitting image of me, like Draco was of his father.

"Mummy! Brother!" Draco exclaimed.

"Not brother," Scorpius murmured to our son.

"Sister. Cassiopeia," I finished softly.

Draco wrinkled his nose. "I wanted a brother. Can I go to Ron's now?"

We chucked at our son.

The end

* * *

_**Well, how was it?**_


End file.
